This invention relates to an image input/output device operating in a multi-mode device. In the case of a facsimile device an original is read so that it is transmitted as a video signal or, a video signal is received so that the record is obtained, and/or the original is copied.
More particularly, the invention relates to an image input/output device in a facsimile or the like in which various modes of operation, i.e., signal transmitting, a signal receiving, and copying can be automatically selected.
FIG. 1 shows one example of the operating panel of a conventional facsimile device or the like utilizing a telephone line. In FIG. 1, reference numerals 1 through 7 designate push button switches which function as follows:
1. Telephone reservation push button switch-- PA1 2. Manual signal receiving push button switch-- PA1 3. Pale original push button switch-- PA1 4. Copying push button switch-- PA1 5. Mode selecting push button switch-- PA1 6. Signal transmitting push button switch-- PA1 7. Stopping push button switch--
Before or after a facsimile image is transmitted or received, a telephone line is connected to the telephone set so that communication is established between the facsimile and the second party. PA2 When this switch is depressed, for reception of a signal, a first connection to the telephone line is achieved. Thereafter, when the facsimile is placed in the signal receiving mode by a manual operation, reception of a facsimile image is carried out. When this push button switch is not operated, the facsimile is set in the automatic signal receiving mode. PA2 This switch is operated when an original to be transmitted is of low density. That is, it is used to improve the S/N ratio of a transmitting signal or to make a suitable density of any copy. PA2 The operation of this switch sets the facsimile in the copying mode, so that the facsimile operates as a copying machine. PA2 The switch is used to select a high picture quality transmission made, that is, a standard transmission mode and a high speed transmission mode. For instance, the transmission modes are selected in the order of "high picture quality", "standard" and "high speed". Respective display lamps 13, 14 and 15 are turned on when the switch is successively operated. PA2 The facsimile is caused to start an image transmitting operation. PA2 The operator can stop the operation of the facsimile at a desired time instant even during a signal receiving or transmitting operation.
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 8 designates an (Alpha and digital) display unit. The display unit 8 is used to display a variety of operation parameters. Typical displays are the number of originals which have been transmitted during the facsimile operation, the number of originals which have been copied during the copying operation, or the existance of a problem trouble or the conditions of lines.
Further in FIG. 1, reference numerals 9 through 12 designate condition display lamps. These lamps indicate that "a signal is being received in priority", "supplying receiving sheets are needed", "the facsimile is in communication", and "problem occurance", respectively.
As is apparent from the above description, a variety of push button switches are arranged on the operating panel of the conventional facsimile. For signal reception and transmission, these push button switches must be selected correctly and also operated in a correct order.
Thus, the operation is intricate and sometimes signal reception or transmission is interrupted by erroneous operation. Accordingly, in practice, the operating panel is handled only by a skilled person.